cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Lucy Liu
Lucy Liu (1968 - ) Film Deaths *''Gridlock'd (1997)'' [Cee-Cee]: Shot repeatedly (off-screen), along with Bokeem Woodbine, by Vondie Curtis-Hall and Tom Towles, who make it look like a burglary gone bad. Her death is implied when Tim Roth and Tupac Shakur discover Bokeem's body in the apartment, and is confirmed when Tim and Tupac see a TV news report that her body was found in a closet. Lucy was pregnant at the time of her death, consequently, her unborn child also died. *''Love Kills'' (1998) [Kashi]: Shot in the chest by Lesley Ann Warren, after Lucy pulls her own gun on Lesley. (Thanks to Templar and Andrew) *''Kill Bill: Vol. 1 (2003)'' [O-Ren Ishii a.k.a. Cottonmouth]: Gets the top of her head cut off in a swordfight with a katana by Uma Thurman in the snow outside the House of Blue Leaves. *''Lucky Number Slevin (2006)'' [Lindsey]: Although she survives the actual movie, the US DVD includes an alternate ending in which she is shot in the chest by Josh Hartnett in the morgue. (In the actual movie, there is an almost-identical scene, except that the shooter is Bruce Willis and the shooting turns out to be faked.) (Thanks to Cee-Snipes and Eric) *''Rise: Blood Hunter[[Rise: Blood Hunter (2007)| (''Rise) (2007)]] [Sadie Blake]: Throat slit and drained of blood by James D'Arcy and Carla Gugino; she later comes back to life as a vampire (waking up in the morgue) and dies once again when Michael Chiklis shoots her in the chest with a wooden crossbow bolt at her own request. The final scene, showing her morgue drawer opening, indicates that she may have come back to life yet again. (Thanks to Eric) *''The Man with the Iron Fists (2012)'' [Madam Blossom]: Stabbed in the back when Cung Le throws a bladed fan at her (as she sacrifices herself to shield a child). (Thanks to Tommy and Tim) TV Deaths *''Futurama: I Dated a Robot (2001; animated)'' [Lucy Liu/Lucy Liubots]: Providing the voice of several "Lucy Liubots" as well as her own disembodied living head, most of the "Liubots" are destroyed when they are filled with popcorn and heated up, causing them to explode; the remaining "Liubot" has its programming wiped out. One of the "Liubots" is destroyed earlier when it gets stuck on a fire hydrant and Bender (John DiMaggio) turns it on, causing it to fill with water and explode. (The "real" Lucy survives the episode.) (Played for comic effect, obviously). (Thanks to Tommy) Gallery O-Ren's death.png|Lucy Liu in Kill Bill: Vol 1 Liu, Lucy Liu, Lucy Liu, Lucy Liu, Lucy Liu, Lucy Liu, Lucy Liu, Lucy Liu, Lucy Liu, Lucy Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:Pregnant characters Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by organ removal Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Actors who died in Paul McGuigan Movies Category:Animation Stars Category:Voice Actors Category:Kung Fu Panda Cast Members Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Futurama cast members Category:King of the Hill cast members Category:Directors Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Home Improvement cast members Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Miramax Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:ER cast members Category:Mulan cast members Category:Photographers Category:Charlie's Angels Cast Members Category:Death scenes by head slicing Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily decapitation Category:Death scenes by bodily slashing Category:Death scenes by cutting Category:Death scenes by bodily cutting Category:Death scenes by head cutting Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Ally McBeal cast members Category:Coach cast members Category:Death scenes by blood draining Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by scalping Category:Sleeping Dogs Cast Members